


Like a Blank Slate

by kuchiki977



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki977/pseuds/kuchiki977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako, despite her openness with her emotions, is a tough one to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Blank Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh. I know the misunderstanding is similar but this one takes a different turn. I promise.

Half the time, he doesn't know what the hell goes on in her head. So how the hell is he supposed to read her? She's almost on Satsuki-sama's level of mysterious! Almost. He understands many things now without his eyes, but she is still far beyond him.

She's probably thinking about Matoi or croquettes most of the time but her vacant stare gives nothing away. (Don't get him wrong. She's c-cute. LIKE AN ANIMAL OR SOMETHING.)

At the very least, she gets his name right now. Most of the time. She has made leaps and bounds of improvement from the early monikers, "Elite Four-san," "Uzumoyama," Sunemoyama," "Wakimoyama," and lastly, "Yarareyama." He honestly doesn't know where she got most of those but at least she never called him a "mountain monkey" like Little Miss Jakuzure.

Yes, now that she calls him by the correct name, now is as good a time as any. He takes her to a secluded spot under the guise of detention. She's shaking like a leaf because he used an authoritative tone when he called her over. He feels bad for scaring her but reasons that he'll make it up to her soon enough.

"I like you." There, he said it. After working up the courage to finally say it for weeks. Normally, he was the one that was confessed to so he hadn't realized how being on the other end felt.

She looks so ecstatic that he allows himself to hope she actually felt the same, "I like you too!"  He felt like he was on top of the world for a moment but he was soon brought back down to Earth when she kept talking. "...and Gamagori-senpai, and Inumuta-senpai," she pauses to catch her breath and he contemplates being jealous. She continues before he can put anything into words,"and Jakuzure-senpai, and Satsuki-sama, and Iori-senpai..." She lists probably every person she knows the name of-"and the owner of the manjuu shop," Uzu stand corrected. Some people she doesn't know the name of too. "and croquettes-oh they're so tasty! I wish I had some right now~!"...and she got distracted again.

However, he prepared for this. He's determined to get her to understand. The three-star grabs her by the shoulders. Her torrent of words doesn't even slow but she is aware of his presence (for the moment). "The croquettes Mama made yesterday were so yummy! I hope we have croquettes tonight too! OH! WHAT IF WE HAD THEM EVERYDAY-"

He interrupts her excited monologue before she gets so far off track that he can't salvage the situation, "No, I meant that I li-like you in a _I want you to be my girlfriend_ way." Crap, he stuttered a bit. 

"You want to be **friends**?!" He should have seen that one coming. Her smile is so cute that he soldiers on.

"No, that's not what I meant-" Just as fast as there had been a smile, she starts tearing up and it rushes out before he can think better of it, "I want to be more than friends!"

His face flames at what he just said but she had to understand now, right? Who wouldn't?

"You want to be family?!" Right, this is Mankanshoku he's talking to. He sighs. While she isn't entirely wrong, that was a bit too far ahead. He laments his taste in girls as she begins rambling about something but he tunes in when she calls him "Onii-chan." Goddammit she's so cute. His face flames but he eventually calms down enough to manage a steady voice. He can't let the misunderstanding gain even more ground. "MANKANSHOKU," he booms.

She immediately answers, "Yes, senpai!" Her hand raised as if asking a question and her posture straightened.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" even though he has her rapt attention now, he can't seem to quiet his voice so it comes out more as an order than a question.

"Of course, senpai!" She probably doesn't even know what she just agreed to but it's a start anyway.

"JUST US. NO MATOI." He is overjoyed that she said yes but he doesn't want any unpleasant surprises.

"Understood!" 

"GOOD. SATURDAY. NOON. IN FRONT OF THE STATION. DON'T BE LATE."

"I wouldn't dream of it, senpai!" He nods.

"VERY GOOD. DISMISSED." She salutes before scurrying off. Probably to find the transfer student again. He lets himself relax.

He can't stop smiling. He doesn't even care when Jakuzure calls his smile "dopey" and mocks him at the student council meeting. 


End file.
